Smile
by kyoushirokaname-kun
Summary: It's amazing how a simple smile could mask a lifetime of pain; it's funny how it could even fool a mass of people. A few could spot the pain you hide underneath that smile.. But only one could heal it.. Killua Z. X OC, OC, Natsume H.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm fine."_

_"Everything's okay."_

_"I'm alright."_

_It's amazing how two words could fool a mass of people._

_When everything seems to be a mess and you want people to see you're still holding up, just pop up a fake smile and respond those two words to anyone who asks. _

_They wouldn't even know you were in pain in the first place. _

_It's a full proof deceiving plan, I tell ya. _

_Most people would come to believe you're fine, alright, good, or whatever you tell them you are; but some people, and I mean only a number of people would see through you and know you're pretty much lying. _

_Those are people who I call "Nosy, business-minding people." _

_They could be very persistent into asking you "what's wrong" and wouldn't budge nor believe your "I'm fine" lie no matter how good or believable you appear to be. _

_They can be very annoying but really, from my experience, people like them only wants to help out. Not because it would benefit them, they just want to solely help out. And yes, good hearted people like them exist in this cruel world. _

_Without people like them, the people living in this world would probably be fake as hell. _

_So I guess what I'm trying to say here is they need to be appreciated. _

_Because you'll never know when they would stop caring, and just walk out of your life for good.._

Wednesday; December 23 ; 8:10 AM ; Hyuuga's Residence

**D I N G D O N G D I N G D O N G**

It was a cold winter morning as I stood in front of the front door of the Hyuuga's Mansion, waiting for someone to answer the doorbell that I just rang. I shifted my eyes from the door to the little toddler holding my hand beside me. She looked back at me and gave a slight smile back.

"Onii-chan, Yuna is shy." She said as she wrapped her arms around my right leg and buried her shy face on it. Seeing my little sister being so cute, I couldn't help but kneel down and give her a tight embrace.

_**Yuna Zaoldyeck, **my cute little sister. She's 4 years old, turning 5 next month. She has long wavy silver hair, and royal blue eyes. We both have the same hair and eye colour. Well, she is my sister, I mean, it would be impossible if she would have a different hair and eye colour than me. She's very, very cute and really nice and polite. She's delicate and fragile that's why I always do everything to protect her. Well, she's all I have left actually.. _

"Don't worry Yuna, you'll be fine! They'll feed you lots and you can play in their play room! And plus they have an unlimited supply of marshmallows!" I replied trying to relieve the anxious expression on her face.

Hearing the word marshmallows made her face light up. It's her favourite, you see.

"Marshmallows?" She asked cutely as her cute little face slowly tilted from the scarf on her neck.

"Yup, lots of it!" I replied with a cheerful smile.

"Onii-chan will come back for Yuna?" She continued, the anxious expression came back.

"I'll never leave you, yuna." I reassured my little sister. I can't leave her. I wouldn't be able to live without this little cutie!

The door slowly opened as a maid from inside opened it. I stood up and held Yuna's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" I said giving a cheerful smile once again.

"Why, Master Killua! Good morning to you too! You're always so polite. Are you looking for Master Kouichi?" She replied with a smile as well.

"Nah, I'm just dropping off my little sister here to play with Kaoru while I'm at school." I replied.

"Oh, yes. Master Kouichi mentioned that before he left this morning. Don't worry Master Killua, we will take good care of her until you come pick her up." She said with a smile. I pretty much trust the maids here in the Hyuuga residence cause they took good care of me when I came for sleepovers.

The maid reached out for Yuna's hand gently. Yuna slowly let go of mine and held onto the maid's. I sighed.

"Thanks again!" I said as I began to walk away from the mansion doors.

"Take care Master Killua!" She replied waving her hand goodbye, I looked back and saw Yuna waving her hand as well. I turned around and went on my way to school.

_I'm Killua Zaoldyeck, 17 years old, and already on my third year in high school. Both my parents are deceased and I have a little sister. I work a full time job everyday after school so I could pay for the bills and food for my little sister. _

I reached out for my skateboard in my bag. It's pretty worn out cause I had this baby ever since I was in middle school. It was a gift from my girlfriend. It's not a fancy board, I'm not into those shiny colourful, overly designed ones. I just like it plain and simple. My board is green with a yellow arrow in the middle pointing north, and the wheels are orange. Told you it was simple. But I love it. Me and my baby have so much memories and scars together.

I rode and balanced on it with my right foot as my left foot paddled on the ground for me to move.

_I wonder what we're doing in class today.. I hope it wouldn't be boring like yesterday. *Sigh. Since Morooka's our homeroom teacher I would expect a lot of reprimanding. Seriously, he complains about everything. And he bitches at anyone and anything he sees. Like this one time, when he saw me walking in the hallway drinking my juice box, he stopped me and bitched about my hair colour. Saying that it's inappropriate to have a hair colour that's not a normal black or brown colour like his. It's not my fault my dad has silver hair -_- And this one time when he actually brought black hair dye to class and actually forced the dye on me. I had to freaking hide from him the whole day. -_- Seriously if he ever pulls that again, I'm telling the principal. It's not a very manly thing to do, but it's better than getting expelled for punching a teacher. But I guess punching him would pretty much satisfy my frustrations.. But then again..-_

"OHMYGOSHSKATEBOARDINGGUY

YOU'REGONNAFALLOFFYOURSKATEBOARD

IFYOUDON'TBREAKANDSTOP!"

I snapped out of thought and looked at the person who yelled. It was a lady with grocery bags, looking back at me. I raised a brow at her and looked at where she was pointing to. By then it was too late...

**C R A S H ! **

Next thing I know, my face was on a garbage bag.

"Who the hell would understand what that lady said? Instead of avoiding the garbage cans, anyone would look at her amazed on how she could talk so fast without even taking a breath." I mumbled as I used both of my hands to cover my embarrassed face to ease the pain.

"Didn't your mother teach you to watch where you're going?" A cold voice came from behind.

I slowly opened my eyes to look at the person, but ended up squinting since he's standing where the sun is.

"..Who-" I was cut off as he extended his hand to help me stand up. By then, I already knew who it was.

"You just love being loud early in the morning." He said as he sighed. He has dark purple hair and cold looking light blue eyes. Taller than me by an inch, lean and fair skinned.

_**Kouichi Hyukagi, **the school's Mr. Popular, he's also my best friend ever since we were in grade school. He has 2 half siblings; he's the oldest. Their family is very wealthy, the wealthiest in Japan, in my opinion of course. He's always the cool, calm and collected guy in our school and is pretty much second to none. He's cold hearted, could be harsh and rude just when he's in front of someone he doesn't like. Like that son of a bitch Morooka. They always argue and it always ends up with Kouichi getting kicked out of homeroom. Of course, being Kou's best friend, I always go with him. Anyway, He never joined any clubs in school cause he's too lazy although there are a lot of clubs recruiting him cause he's pretty much good at everything. An honour student even though he ditches school most of the time. I have always admired this guy cause even if he doesn't show he cares, he actually does. A lot. _

"Shut up. I'm still in pain you know." I barked, still covering my face.

"You'll live." He said coldly and just continued to walk. I regained my composure, grabbed my skateboard, looked back at the lady and saw her still looking at me with the same pose from when I saw her before I fell.

"Uhh, thanks! ..I guess." I said forcing a smile on my face as I hesitatingly raised up my hand to wave at her. She smiled, like nothing happened, and waved back. With that, I hurriedly ran to catch up to Kou.

"Did you drop Yuna off to my place?" He asked as he heard my footsteps come closer.

"Yup, I'll pick her up after my work. If that's alright." I relied trying to catch my breath. This guy walks fast.

"Of course." He said as he read a message from his phone. A girl texted him, that I could tell since he deleted the message and kept his phone immediately. This guy has a lot of admirers from school and other schools.

We reached the Central Bus Transit Station, which means we're halfway to school. School starts at 9, and its only 8:20 AM.

_I always wake up early and leave my house early cause before school I always wanna see my precious girl-_

"What took you so long?"

Kou and I looked back at the person who said that.

_Wavy shoulder length red hair, tantalizing deep pinkish purple eyes, soft pinkish red lips, the natural beauty of a goddess-like girl.. _

_-friend._

At the sight of her, I smiled cheerfully.

_The left side of her hair is pinned up nicely, the right side is down and wavy. No make up but still gorgeous as usual. She's wearing her school uniform: white polo, black blazer that fits her body perfectly showing her lady curves, black skirt that's not too high above the knee and not too low below the knee, just the right length showing off her long flawless legs. White knee-socks and wearing cute black school shoes flats that she bought online a few weeks ago. _

_**Mickea Minami, **I am proud to say she's my girlfriend. One word to describe her: PERFECT. No bias on that judgement.. Well, maybe a little. A dream girl for any other guy, too bad for them she's already taken. She's hot, very pretty and cute. She's also one of the top ten in the honour roll in their school. Beauty and Brains I tell ya. I'm a lucky guy to have her.. She's a busy girl since she's the vice president of the student council, the team captain of their school's soccer team, a basketball player and a swimmer. You can tell she's into sports. We've been dating for 3 years already and never have I regretted a single moment with her. We went to the same middle school together along with Kou and his brother, Natsume. _

_You can tell, I'm very much deeply, madly in love with her. _

"Sorry, I had a little accident back there." I said as I scratched the back of my head lightly.

"You always get a new bruise or wound every day before you go to school. Seriously Killua, you never cease to amaze me on how clumsy you can be." She said as she took out her small handy rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. She poured some rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball and kept the bottle back in her bag. She also grabbed a piece of band-aid from the front pocket of her bag and went near me.

She took my arms and flipped it over, with my elbow facing her. I didn't even notice a small wound just inches below my elbow. She gently mended the cotton ball on my wound and tore the band-aid wrapper open and put it gently over the wound.

"There." She said as she threw the cotton ball in the garbage can near us. I looked at the band aid and then looked back at her.

"What would I do without you?" I said as I smiled at her intently. She gave back a sweet smile and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Just be careful next time." She said smiling. I nodded in satisfaction from the kiss on the cheek.

A blue colored bus stopped in front of the bus stop near us. People in the bus started to get off from it, and people in the transit started lining up in front of it.

"That's my bus. I'll see you later when you get home from work!" She said as she kissed me on the lips and started to walk away.

"Bye Kou." She said as she waved goodbye. He smiled back at her.

"Is she finally moving in with you now?" Kou asked sighing.

"Yup, her mom asked me to take care of her for the time being. And she chose to move in with me. Not my idea." I replied as I sweat-dropped. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty psyched and all but knowing Kouichi, he would've had dirty thoughts running through his mind right now.

"If you can't fight the urge, make sure its safe." He blurted out.

Hearing that from him made the hair at the back of my neck stand up.

"S-sure." I answered laughing nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday ; December 23 ; 8:45 AM ; Daishi High School

As we reached the hallway going to our classroom, our English teacher approached us.

"Kouichi, the principal wants to see you." She said as she stopped in front of us. As Kou nodded, she left in a hurry. I guess she needed to get to class or something.

"Is it for your transcripts?" I asked.

_Kou's step dad is sending him to America because he got accepted at Harvard University, a prestigious university at Cambridge, Massachusetts. He really doesn't want to go but he has no choice. He's only going to study there for 2 years anyway so I guess it's not a big deal. _

"First period is Morooka so you won't be missing much." I sighed. He's lucky he's missing first period. But then again, he would've skipped anyway.

We started walking down the hallway. Our classroom is down at the very end, the principal's office is at the right wing on the same level. So basically we're going the same way.

From afar, I could tell the guy by the window down the hallway is Kou's half brother, Natsume Hyuuga. He has blackish purple hair and brown eyes. He's tall but not taller than Kou, about the same height as I am. I don't see him with that much friends around him. I only see him with one and that's about it, Ruka Nogi is his best friend. I don't know him that well since Kouichi and him aren't in good terms ever since they were young.

We were already walking near where he was when Natsume turned around to face us. Like he was waiting for us. He's a year younger and this wasn't their building. I looked back at Kouichi, he didn't even bother looking back at his brother.

"Oniisan, father wanted me to tell you not to forget to get your transcripts from the princi-" Kou cut him off.

"I know." He said coldly as he just continued to walk passed Natsume.

Seeing how he rejected his little brother, it made me stop on my tracks and looked back at Natsume. His head, bowed down making it hard for me to see his face. I saw him clench his hand though, which could mean he's pissed off.

"A teacher already told him as soon as we reached the hallway. But thanks though dude." I said in a calm voice, smiling. His hands unclenched and was put inside his pockets, he looked at me and to my surprise he's mad. I can tell by the vein twitched on his forehead and one brow raised.

"I don't need your gratitude, simpleton!" With that he walked away. That left me completely dumbstruck.

I regained my composure and started to walk towards the classroom.

_Simpleton?_

_What did I ever do to him..? _

_Maybe he's just frustrated because his brother ignored him and took it all out on me..?_

_Yeah, I'll go with that.._

I stopped in front of the doors of my classroom and took a deep sigh. I took a moment to put what happened at the back of my mind, trying not to think about it too much.

As I opened the door and took a look inside the room, everyone was quiet and all eyes were on me. They always do this to people who come in late for class, especially when our first period is Morooka.

"It's nice of you to show up, Zaoldyeck." A 5'2 man with brown, almost bald hair and black eyes said as he turned around from the board to face the door. He scoffed as he saw my face.

"Wipe that smug look off your face! What makes you think that I would let your tardiness slide?" He yelled back.

This man is freaking high, I wasn't even smiling nor do I have a smug look on my face. Either he needs glasses or needs to go to rehab. -_-

"What smug look? My face was blank sir." I answered back as I chuckled a bit cause of his ridiculousness.

"You still have the guts to talk back? You piece of shit, couldn't even be on time for class!" With that said, my eyes widen. I never expected him to swear at me nor go this far.

"I was only 2 minutes late sir." I answered politely trying to calm him down. I could tell he's really pissed off. Was it because I talked back?

"I'm sorry if I distracted you from teaching when I came in, but really sir It wasn't my intention to-"

"No wonder your hair color is weird, you weren't raised well!" He cut me off. I just stood there embarrassed and shocked at the same time.

_He's bashing me in front of the whole class just cause I was 2 minutes late? And I couldn't do anything cause if I do then he would be more frustrated and bash me more. I guess I'll just keep quiet.._

"I would want to talk to your parents about your behavior but too bad they're six feet under!" He said as he laughed by himself.

"I bet they would have been ashamed of someone like you as their son." He smirked as he got the attendance sheet and wrote on it.

"You're stupid, ignorant and poor! Who even enrolled you in this school? You can't even pass this class!" He continued.

I just stood there not knowing what to do or think.

"Haha, I bet your parents killed themselves just so they wouldn't see what would become of their foolish son." He continues as he laughed again. Like it was some kind of joke to laugh at the dead.

I opened my mouth as I was about to say something, but no words, not even a sound came out. I looked around the class and saw all of them, still staring at me, but with pity in their eyes.

_I've always hated that look. It was the look I always got when my parents died.. I hate that look. It always brings back memories from 7 years ago.._

"Mr. Morooka!"

I snapped out of thought as the principal rushed in the classroom. Everyone was shocked to see her in the room since she never leaves her office.

"How dare you go on and on about a student like that! That's simply inappropriate for a teacher to do that! Have you been doing that ever since you started working here?" She's outraged.

"I-I.. I-It was only a joke!" Morooka stuttered as he laughed nervously.

"To my office, NOW!" The principal demanded as she grabbed Morooka's arm and dragged him outside the classroom.

"I have never, in all the years I worked as a principal, ever heard a teacher swear and bash a student like that! Good thing Mr. Hyukagi asked me to get the transcripts from you myself or I would never have witnessed your unbelievable behavior!" She yelled as her voice gradually fainted as they both walked away from the room.

It took a moment for me to regain my composure after all of the things he said. I wanted to punch him in the face just so I could let all of the embarrassment and pain out. But my mom told me to just take it all in, do nothing and let karma do its job. So far it has been working.

_But I could only take so much._

I snapped out of thought as the class got noisy. Everyone started talking about what happened, started laughing at Morooka getting fired for sure this time.

"That son of a bitch finally got fired!" A voice said coming from my left.

"He deserved it." Now it came from my right side.

"Good thing Kouichi-san told the principal to come here or else we'd still be living in hell reigned by that devil Morooka."

With that I realized..

_Morooka wouldn't have Kouichi's transcripts. The principal has all of the students transcripts, not the teacher. Did he do that for me? _

"Poor Killua.. Got all that bitching from Morooka." With my name being said, I couldn't help but listen.

"If I were him I wouldn't know what to do. What the old man said really was hurtful."

"Yeah, I know. I would be crying on the spot."

"Do you think he's okay? He hasn't move ever since Morooka bashed him."

_Here we go again with the pity.._

Then someone stood beside me who came from outside which caught my eye making me snap out of thought.

"Don't you all have anything better to talk about? Like world peace and shit." He barked at the whole class annoyed, which made everyone quiet.

He glanced at me, went in, dropped his bag near his seat and sat down. With that, I regained my composure and sat down beside my best friend.

He tilted his head to the right, facing me, with his head down on the table.

"Uhh, you okay?" He hesitatingly asked.

"I'm fine." I said as I gave him a big fake grin that looks genuine like how I always do for the past 7 years.

He doesn't look satisfied with it and just turned the other way. He knew I was lying. And he hates liars. That's why whenever I lie, he wouldn't talk to me for the next couple of hours. It's fine because I really didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday ; December 23 ; 3:40 PM ; Daishi High School

Everyone was leaving school excitedly and in a hurry. Who would still want to stay in school other than the geeks? No one? Thought so.

_I still couldn't get over on what Morooka said. It kind of.. How do I put it.. Degraded me for some reason? It made me feel insecure about myself.. I know my parents raised me well and they would be proud of me no matter what I'll become in my life.. _

_What I'll become in my life.. What will I become? Like what he said, I couldn't pass home economics and that's even the easiest subject. And I thought I was doing so good in class.. I know I've been getting straight A's.. How am I failing..?_

_If I couldn't even pass home economics, then what more for the other subjects? Math? Chemistry? English? He could be right.. About my parents being ashamed of me instead of being proud.. He could be right about me being stupid and ignorant since I couldn't pass his subject.. I know he's right about me being poor.. Heh, I wouldn't argue with that. _

"It's not true you know."

I snapped out of thought as I looked at Kouichi walking beside me sipping on a juice box.

"What?" I asked.

"Everything Morooka said was not true. He's pissed off cause he got caught smoking a joint by a student yesterday and was scared that the student might report him." He continued.

"So that was a joint? I knew it smelled funny." I said as my face gave a disgusted look as I remembered what it smelled like.

"Wait, so he's mad cause I saw him smoking in the men's washroom?" I asked confused.

"The moment he saw you looking at him as you took a piss in the washroom, he assumed you would report him to the principal and get him fired. So he tampered with your grades, bitch and even bashed your parents in front of everybody. He planned to make your life a living hell." He explained.

"But I didn't know. I wasn't even planning to report him.. Hell I didn't even know smoking that shit was illegal!" I replied.

"Who cares?" He answered back coldly.

I looked down on the ground and pondered about the whole situation a bit more.

"Just as long as you know all of what he said was not true, then it's safe to let the situation slide." He continued. I looked back at him; he was still sipping on the juice box. Strawberry flavor, his favorite.

"That's your natural hair color and it is weird because you have the same hair color as an old man but it doesn't make you a bad person." With that said, it made look at him in shock. I never expected him to add those.

"I'm pretty sure your parents would be proud of you, heck, my step dad is proud of you and he's not even your father. What more if it were your parents." He continued, still with a cold voice and a straight face.

"You're not stupid, I came across your grades as I was looking for my transcripts, and you pretty much aced all of the subjects."

"As for the poor part, I researched about your parents and you guys are pretty much a big deal. Second wealthiest family, next to the Hyuuga's. It's just that when your parents died, they didn't get to leave their last will and testament so your relatives split their money and left nothing for you and Yuna. So it's not that you're poor. You've just been robbed." He said as he took a last sip from the juice box and threw it at the garbage can near me.

"Why are you saying things that make me have goose bumps?" Was all I could say as I looked away from him and wrapped my hands around my arms trying to make the goose bumps go away.

It was cool and all and I know he's only trying to make me feel better but it's not like Kouichi to say all those weird stuff. Unless..-

"I'm leaving tonight." He said sighing.

_-_..He had bad news.

I just kept quiet for a bit then looked back at him.

"Oh, alright." I said as I smiled.

_He's going to be gone for 2 years. It would be a big change for me but I guess I could manage._

"Call in sick for work?" He asked sheepishly.

"No way in hell!" I retorted.

"You would choose your work over me?" He barked offended.

"Hell yeah." I answered without hesitation.

"I'll pay double the wage your boss pays you."

Hearing that from the Kouichi Hyukagi, the heir of the Hyuuga-san's company, I couldn't decline the offer. I immediately got my phone and called in sick. I was pretty damn good at pretending to be sick on the phone. And yes, I'm proud of that.

"So that'll be ¥14,000 please." I said as I extended my hand over to him. He looked back at me with one brow raised, giving me the 'what-the-fuck' look.

"You said you'd pay me double if I called in sick."

"I didn't say I would pay you with money. Food would be suffice." He answered smirking. A vein twitched as I stopped on my tracks and looked at him annoyed.

"Don't get smart with me Kou!" I demanded. He just continued to walk leaving me, a few steps behind.

Wednesday; December 23; 7:00 PM ; Hyuuga's Mansion

It was a long bus ride from school back to Kouichi's place considering that we rode the wrong bus... twice. We were in a hurry and just rode the first bus that came due to the fact that I needed to take a piss so bad. We never made it since we rode the wrong bus twice so I ended up taking a leak by the corner in the alley. Good thing no one was there. It was pretty embarrassing but hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go.

We went inside the mansion and were greeted by Kouichi's, and only Kouichi's, maids. Natsume has a different set of maids. They were all lined up by the door and bowed in front of us as we pass by. They always do this every time Kouichi comes home from school or wherever.

"Onii-chan." A faint, gentle voice came from behind.

"Sup." Kouichi said as he kneeled down and patted the toddler on the head.

The little kid has black hair and brown eyes. He looks more like Natsume than Kouichi. Since Kouichi is only a half brother that would explain it.

"Hey Kaoru! Where's Yuna?" I asked as I patted him on the head as well. For some reason, he likes pats on the head. And the reason why: I have no clue. He's pretty cute though. I could tell he's gonna break a lot of hearts once he grows older.

He pointed to the right indicating that Yuna is either in the kitchen or watching TV in the living room. Knowing my little sister she's probably watching TV.

"Master Kouichi, your father just called saying he would be coming home late and that he wouldn't be able make it to see you off. But he would just meet up with you in America." A maid said as she approached Kouichi. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Was all he said.

"Prepare dinner. I'm getting hungry." He continued as he dropped his bag on the long white leather sofa. Every time I lay eyes on that sofa, I always remember back when Kou and I were 10, Kouichi's step dad always told us how it came from Europe and how expensive it was. Back then I thought Europe was a mall here in Japan, and I thought $45,000 was only ¥450. Silly me, I used to fart on that couch.

"But Natsume still hasn't come home. Would you still want me to pre-"

"He'll eat when he comes home." Kouichi cut her off with a cold voice and a cold look on his face. Yup, as you can tell, he doesn't care about his brother. But trust me, there's more to Kou than meets the eye. I'm pretty sure that's just an image he's trying to maintain from everyone. I'm pretty sure he's worried about Natsume. Well, I hope he does..

Wednesday; December 23; 11:45 PM ; Hyuuga's Mansion

Kou and I were in the living room playing on his PS3. I'm sure you've already heard of the addicting game COD? Yeah, well we're on a mission to kill the Nazi zombies on this wretched place.

Micka already came by awhile ago and had dinner with us. Also, she went ahead and took Yuna home. I had to stay here because Kou's leaving at 1:45 in the morning. I wanted to see him off, not at the airport but when he leaves here in their mansion. I can't see him off at the airport cause I still have school and work and plus, my girlfriend and my little sister are waiting for me to come home. Man, I sound like an old man -_-

"Master Kouichi." I looked at the maid that approached us from outside the game room on the second floor of the mansion. Kou only took a glance at her, didn't even bother to pause the game for a moment to listen to what the maid has to say. Typical Kouichi, once he gets wired in the game, no one could take his eyes off the screen.

"Master Natsume still hasn't come home yet and your mother is getting worried. She wanted me to ask you if you knew where he went, if he mentioned going anywhere earlier at school? It's the first time that he stayed out this late on a school night without letting anyone know where he went." The maid said with worry painted all over her face. You can tell she's also worried about Natsume.

"Nope." Was all what Kou said.

"Do you mind if you call him? Just so we could ease your mother's anxiousness about Natsume-san's whereabouts." She continued.

"What's wrong with the house phone?" Kouichi asked coldly.

"He isn't answering any of our ca-"

"Well if he isn't answering anyone's calls, what makes you think he would answer mine?" Kouichi barked that made the maid quiet and just bowed down as a sign of respect, and left.

I looked back at Kou and he's still staring at the screen and moving the controls on the controller.

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

"Can't you see I'm playing?" He answered.

"The game already ended a minute ago, I don't know who or what you're controlling but the only thing on the screen are the scores and kills players made." I said as I raised a brow at him as I smirked, he sweat-dropped. I guess he wasn't expecting me to notice.

"Tch, shut up. I'm going to the washroom!" He said annoyed as he stood up and threw the controller at me. I laughed for the fact that he was pretending not to listen to the maid and acting cool and all.

Thursday; December 24; 12:00 AM ; Hyuuga's Mansion

Wow, he's taking a long time in the washroom. I wonder if he's taking a dump. ...Maybe.

"-COME HOME YOU DUMBASS!" A loud voice came from the washroom where Kou went. Come to think of it, it did sound like Kou's voice. Wonder who he was talking to. Seconds after, Kou stormed out the washroom, threw his phone beside me, grabbed the controller and sat down. He sighed as he loaded a new game.

I looked at him, and then at his phone. What I saw on the phone made me smile and look back at him.

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:45**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:46**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:48**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:50**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:52**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:55**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 11:59**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga 12:00**_

"What?" He barked as he noticed me smiling at him.

"You were worried too huh?" I asked teasingly.

"Tch. Over my dead body." He replied annoyed.

"Or maybe you wanted him to see you off before you leave?" I suggested enthusiastically. I don't know why but whenever I catch Kouichi being secretly caring towards his brother makes me feel all giddy.

"Shut up and play you annoying prick!" He barked. I just laughed at him because he always acts like this when he knows that I know what he did nice.

_I probably might miss this kid._


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday; December 24; 12:30 AM ; Hyuuga's Mansion

Natsume still hasn't come home and by this time I could tell from Kouichi's face, he's worried. He still keeps his cool, calm and collected facade, but knowing this guy for specifically 10 years, and just by looking at his face, I know.

We were outside, and it's a bit chilly. No, scratch that, It's cold. That's weird, this morning it wasn't even that cold. And even the weather network said that it wouldn't be this cold until next week. And so far they have been accurate with their readings. Huh, maybe its a sudden change in weather. Whenever this kind of thing happens, I remember my mother telling me that something bad is going to happen. But you know moms; they like to scare their kids so they would behave.

The butlers carried Kouichi's luggage as the limousine parked in front of us. Yup, the time has come for this guy to leave Japan. I'd be excited if I were him; new place, and new things to unravel. Well maybe that's just me because I've never seen him depressed like this. All the luggage were put in the trunk and he is ready to go. He has to leave early for the airport because it's a long drive from here.

He sighed.

"It's fucking cold." He sighed again.

"Yeah." Was all I could say as I looked up.

"I remember what my dad used to tell me about situations like this, When it suddenly gets cold, it's an omen that something bad is going to happen." He continued.

"My mom used to tell me that too." I said as I chuckled a bit.

"Master Kouichi, it's time to leave." The head butler said as he opened the car door for Kouichi.

"Well, see ya in 2 years." Kou said, and as he was about to start walking towards the limo, I extended my left arm, unintentionally shoving the gift on my hand up his face.

"What the f-" He got cut off as he saw the gift I was handing to him. He raised a brow at me and slowly took it from my grip.

He immediately ripped off the wrapper that I ever-so carefully and nicely folded and taped on the gift which took me hours to do. He opened the small box and as he did, a genuine smile crept up on his always-serious face.

"It's all I can afford right now." I said as I chuckled.

He got it from the box and held it with his pointer and his thumb and still with the genuine smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Kou." I said as I smiled at him cheerfully.

_Kouichi Hyukagi, born on December 24 at 9:38 in the morning._

It's his 17th birthday today and I got him a gift that he always wanted since we were 10.

_A gold pick._

_*Flashback* _

_Sunday; 10 years ago; Winter time_

_"I want that one." Kou said as he pointed at the gold pick through the glass on the record store. _

_"$4,500? Isn't that a bit too much for a pick?" I asked as I pressed my forehead on the glass to take a better look at the darn small thing._

_"No, it's limited edition so it's understandable that it's expensive idiot." He replied looking at me annoyed._

_"Soorryy I'm not like you who's a know it all." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I looked back at him annoyed._

_"That's all I want for my birthdays. I don't care how old I would be when I get that. The important thing is that I get that." He said excitedly as he took another look at the pick. _

_*End of flashback*_

"So you were the one who bought the last one huh?" He replied.

"I was about to buy this at the only store that has it but they said it has already been sold since it's a limited edition. There are only 2 that have been made." He continued.

He plays the guitar and is really good at it. And that gold pick was on the top of his wish list for God knows how long.

"But this is in US dollars, how the hell did you get the money for it?" He asked shocked.

"Meh, let's just say I worked my ass off, starved myself for a bit, and paid rent late for a while. But it's all back in the day so it's all good now." I replied smiling like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"You're fucked up in the head." He said, his voice shaking a bit as he looked away from me. With that I looked at him, checking if he was crying or not. If he was, I'd be the happiest person in the whole world. THE Kouichi Hyukagi cried cause of me.

"You're stupid!" He said as he bursted out laughing. So the shaking of his voice was due to suppressed laughter. I guess it was too good to be true. Kou would never cry, not even if I died. That's how he is.

I just stared at him confused on how I got labeled as 'stupid'.

"You didn't have to do all that for me." He said as his laughter faded to a chuckle as he looked at me. I smiled.

"You deserve it I guess.. Besides, it's been in my closet for years and it was about time to get rid of it." I said sighing.

"You're such a dumbass." He said looking at the pick happily.

This guy kept on calling me stupid, dumbass, and fucked up in the head only cause he's happy that he got what he wanted for years. This is Kouichi being grateful. He has his own ways of saying thank you, and this is his way.

"Anyway, I have to go." He said ending our once-in-a-blue-moon moment together.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you in 2 years." I said as I smiled but it was clear and anyone could tell that I'm depressed. Goodbyes and farewells make me emotional.

"I better see you in 2 years." He said as he got in the car, still smiling, closed the car door and drove away.

I sighed.

"2 years is going to go by real fast anyways." I said as I started walking home.

Kouichi did offer a ride for me but I didn't wanna be a bother so I declined. He really couldn't do anything about me wanting to walk. What, is he gonna shove me in the car and just drive off to my house? ...Actually, he could do that and knowing him, he would. Thank God he didn't. -_-

I don't mind walking but the only thing I hate about it is this street I have to pass by to get home. It's where the goons and gangsters call their sanctuary. They're always there and if you pass by and happen to look them in the eye, they would gang up on you like it's their territory. Technically it is, because they live by there, but you get my point right? Like why would you beat someone up just by them looking at you? It's stupid but they still do it. So all you have to do is avoid looking at them whenever you pass by and you're safe. Trust me, that's what I do and look, not a scratch on me.

Well, I reached the street and as expected, they're all here. Well, few of them, but they're here and they're drunk. I'm trying my best not to look at them and I'm doing a good job.

_Gaah, I can't wait to get home!_

"Look what we have here!" One of the drunk guys said as he approached someone.

"Get the fuck away from me." A familiar voice barked back.

I couldn't help but look at who they were. I squinted my eyes as I tried to identify this Kouichi-like figure from afar.

_That can't be, Kouichi already left for the airport._

_Wait, Isn't that...? _

"If it isn't the Hyuuga kid. Whatcha doin' walking on the streets alone?" He asked again as him and his friends gathered around Natsume.

"What the fuck do you care? Outta my way." Natsume demanded.

"Care to join us?" They asked smirking as he politely handed him a beer. Obviously they were up to something no good.

"I have better things to do." He barked back as he shoved the beer away from him and tried to walk passed them but they surrounded him that made him stop on his tracks.

_This is bad.._

_I gotta call Kou._

"What just cause you're rich you think you can reject our offer?" The drunken guy asked pissed.

"You're drunk." Natsume replied calmly.

He's trying not to get into trouble that's why he has to act calm.

"Just 'cause you're rich, you think you can assume that I'm drunk?" He replied.

I'm kilometers away from him and I could tell he's drunk.

"You're stupid." Natsume replied still calm and with a straight face.

"You piece of shit!" The guy said as he tried to land a punch on Natsume's face, but missed miserably. Natsume was avoiding all their punches and kicks and it was pretty easy for him since they're all drunk.

But there's this one guy holding a wooden chair that caught my eye. Seeing that, I ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday; December 24 ; 1:28 AM ; 124 Street

_Everything was a blur.. _

_I didn't know what I got myself into. I just know that I need to get out of here safe and if possible, in one piece. _

_I just wanted attention. From him.. _

_I know I didn't tell them where I was going or when I was planning to come home but it's not like I was doing anything bad. _

_I was just at Downtown with Ruka walking around, making time pass until my brother leaves for America. I didn't want to see him leave because he doesn't even care about me. Or so I thought. _

_I was happy, really happy when he called me. He told me to come home immediately and that mother was worried sick. But on the tone of his voice, I know he was worried too. Heck, he was yelling his lungs out; metaphorically speaking of course. _

_There were no cabs and my pride didn't want me to ask a ride from him even though he offered so I decided to walk. I was running at first but then I got tired so I walked. I even sprained my ankle as I was running. All I wanted was to get home and see him off. _

_But these guys had to get in my way. I just want to see my brother before he leaves. Please, at least let that happen. _

I slowly opened my eyes and gently rubbed the back of my head seconds after I got pushed out of the circle of the drunken guys and into the wall. I bet they did that on purpose because they can't even land a finger on me.

I felt something wet on my hair and by its texture I'm positive it's not water. I slowly looked at my hands and as I thought, red, slimy, with a distinct smell that's not the same as water.

_Blood, and lots of it. _

My eyes widen at the sight of it.I clenched my hands knowing the fact that they did damage on me before I could pulverize them myself. Who knows what kind of bacteria lurks inside my brain now. Damn it! I can't believe I got careless.

I was about to charge towards them but when I laid eyes on their circle; it made me stop and freeze in place.

"W-wha..?" Was all I could say that time as I stared.

_Body against the ground motionless.._

_Head bleeding.._

_Arms full of bruises.._

_Shirt full of blood.._

_Right leg fractured and bleeding from all the bottles of beer.._

_Blue eyes.._

_Silver hair.._

By the time I looked, the drunk guys were gone.

_How long have I been out cold..?_

"K-ki-"

I couldn't talk even if I wanted to..

"K-kill-"

It's just not coming out..

"K-killua..?" Finally I said it. My sigh shook as I examined his body..

He.. He was the one who pushed me out of the circle..

He.. Why.. Why would he..?

Hearing me call out to him, He tried to move his arm but couldn't.. So instead, he just raised up his head.

_Right eye red, puffy and bruised.._

_Half of his face covered with blood.._

_Pieces of glass were still on his head.._

_And pieces of... Is that wood..? _

_Pieces of wood..? _

_What the fuck did they do..? _

He tried to stand up, but at first try, he fell.. But still continued to try.

I swear to God I wanted to help him. I did.. I just couldn't move..

It was all because of me that he.. he's hurt.. And he might.. d-die..

"Killu-" He cut me off, not with words. But with a smile.. A smile, despite all that.

He still smiled.. He could still smile.. After all that.

"Are you *cough*.. okay?" He smiled.. After he asked me if I was okay.. He asked if I was okay.. Me. The one who was worried bacteria going in his brain..

He coughed too.. Coughed out blood. I could only imagine the pain he's going through right now.. And yet, he could still be.. him..

I just stared at him, Not saying a word. Out of shock.. And out of fear..

He managed to stand up without my help and looked back at me.

"You better.. go home. Your brother's.. worried about.. you." He said as he eased the pain.. On what part..? On all of it..

With that he turned around and started limping due to his one leg fractured.

He's still going home? Why the fuck won't he ask for help..?

What the fuck is wrong with him?

_A few steps away, he stopped.. _

Suddenly my body could move.

_Fell on his knees.. _

I made a run for it.

_Head dropped down on the ground.._

To the guy who saved my life.

_His body gave up on him.. _

_He could only take so much.. _

"KILLUA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday; December 24 ; 5:32 AM : Shibuya Hospital

_I look at you.. And I get scared._

_I look at you.. And fear inflicts in me.._

_Killua.. You're not going to leave me.. Right..?_

_...Killua?_

I tied my red hair into a ponytail as I stared at the love of my life lying on the hospital bed, still breathing thankfully.

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks, but more continuously fell.

_Please let him keep breathing.. _

I want to hold his hand but I wouldn't know if it would inflict pain in him. The doctor said his condition is pretty dreadful. He also added the words I never wanted to hear:

_"I never expected him to live after all that damage. We did the best we could and let's just hope for the best."_

I swear my heart dropped after hearing that from the doctor.

_Hope? _

_I'm pretty sure no one would want to hold on to 'hope' on a situation such as this.._

_I can't live without him.._

_Please.. Don't go.._

"Please.." I whispered as I clenched my hands praying, still staring at the silver haired guy.

His whole body is practically covered with bandages. He was in the surgery room for God knows how long.

"Mmm?" Series of groans came from the guy lying on the bed as he tried to move. With that, I immediately ran to the bed and gently held his hands, tears falling from my eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes, it took him a while to open it fully. But I wasn't in a hurry, he could take however long, just as long as he's moving. Thank God he is..

He took a look around the room first before he settled his gaze on me. And as he did, he smiled.

_He smiled like nothing happened._

Seeing his face break into a smile, it made me exhale all the anxiousness inside of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gently caressed his hand.

_That was a stupid question.. Why did I even ask that.. _

"Yup, never better." He said as he tried to move his hand to show that he is all and well. But he immediately stopped his arm as he raised it for only a bit, and eased the pain. But nevertheless, still smiled.

I tried to smile back at him but all I could do was force one out.

_I could never see through you.._

"Did I wake you?" He asked as a worried look replaced the smile on his face. Tears still continued to flow out of my eyes.

_He's asking if he woke me up because I needed to go to the hospital for him._

_Is he seriously asking me that..? _

_Is he seriously going to put me first before himself like what he always does to everyone? Even on a situation like this..? _

"No, don't worry about it. You didn't." I said as I tried to compose myself from crying and wiped the tears off my eyes.

"You know, this one drunken guy earlier, passed out in the middle of the fight. His friends had to drag him out of the street. They had a hard time considering he was fat as hell!" He said as he laughed.

I had no choice but to laugh along with him. It was pretty funny because it was stupid.

I know what he's doing..

He knows I'm worried and is trying to ease my anxiousness. He always does this every time I'm down, frustrated or stressed. He has his ways on lighting up my day.

I snapped out of thought as he ran his bandage-covered hand on the bangs covering the upper part of my eyes and rested it on my cheeks. He was staring at me in the eye.

"How long have you been crying?" He asked with worry painted all over his face. That got me to tear up again.

"I don't know, hours?" I answered casually holding in the tears.

_He hates seeing me cry.._

"I'm fine, Micka. Please stop crying?" He asked politely as he forced a smile out. I always get frustrated when he does that, keeping it all in..

"Why don't you cry? What, are you abnormal or something? You just don't cry?" I yelled. He just looked back at me shocked, he wasn't expecting that.

"I just don't see why you have to keep it all in.. I mean, when you feel pain, scream! When you're hurt, cry! I just don't get why.. you have.. to keep it all.. in." I said as I bowed my head and covered both my eyes with my hands and continuously sobbed.

It took a second before he reacted. And I could tell even without looking at him because he always, always, and always, embraces me before the first tear could fall off my cheeks.

He put his hand on top of my head and just rested it there. I slowly took a peek and as expected, he was smiling.

"You've been telling the saddest lies." I scoffed as I looked at him annoyed.

"I didn't lie. I never lied." He answered surely. Hearing that, I scoffed again.

He chuckled and slowly raised up both of his hands towards me.

"Come here." He said, his arms shaking. He was easing the pain but still wanted to show me he was alright.

I didn't waste a second and immediately lied on the bed beside him and cuddled with him. He kissed me on the forehead and embraced me.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He said reassuring me to stop worrying about him.

"I love you." He continued.

Hearing those comforting words, I gave him a kiss so passionate that he would never forget. He gazed at me intently, and by that, I know, he would never leave me.

_But why hasn't he said that up till now? _

_Maybe that's what his smile means? _

_Yeah.. Maybe.. _

_I know he wouldn't leave me.._

And with that thought, my eyes fell heavy..

_He was the last image I could see as my eyes closed._

_Him._

_My boyfriend.._

_Killua.._

_Thursday; December 24 ; 9:36 AM : Shibuya Hospital_

**BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . **

The hospital room was pretty quiet. All I could hear is the heart monitor machine. That's all I want to hear actually.. Right now that's all I want to hear..

"Hey." A faint voice said as someone caressed my face with his fingers. I slowly opened my eyes, and the first image i saw made me smile.

"Killua." I said as I slowly sat up to face him.

"What's wrong?" I continued as I stretched.

"Would you hate me if I left you?" He suddenly asked as he looked at me smiling. I was confused at his question, maybe because I was still half asleep or maybe because it was a vague question.

Leave me? For a bit to get something? For a while to go to the washroom?

"No, I won't. Why where are you going?" I asked, curious.

"I've been thinking, and a lot has happened.. Life was good before my parents died. When they did, I had to support the family. Well, what's left of it of course. I had to go work just so me and Yuna had a place to sleep and eat and still had to go to school so I would find a better job once I grow older. I was trying real hard to balance school and work. I barely even had time for myself. I sometimes even have to put up a poker face in front of Yuna and lie to her that I've already eaten even though I still haven't for days, just so she won't get worried. I don't get as much sleep as I need because I need to stand strong for my family. I hated it. I hated all of it. It was a big burden to carry for an 8 year old kid." He said looking out in a distance, tears clearly forming in his eyes. My eyes widen as I saw Killua teary eyed. He never cried before. Not a single tear..

"But I still had no choice, and had to do it. I admit, I've always wanted to commit suicide so I could join my parents, but I always thought of Yuna. How she would be doing the same thing I did just to live if I left her. I don't want her to feel the way I feel. I wouldn't want her to have to keep the pain and sorrow I've been keeping for the last 12 years of my life.. She wouldn't be able to take it.. I love my little sister so much." He continued.

_**9:37 AM**_

"Then, I met Kouichi, the bestest friend a guy could ever ask for 2 years after, and I'm very thankful he became my best friend. He always had to help me out, like when he knew I was standing as the bread maker for my family, he was secretly leaving a paper bag filled with all of his money whenever he got his allowance. He did that for about a good 2 weeks before I caught him red handed doing it. And then I met you, Micka. And I just want to let you know that you've been the best girl a guy could have. There are no words to describe how much you mean to me and just always remember I'm always here for you to listen to your heartaches if there are any." He continued as tears were still in his eyes.

I squinted to take a better look at his eyes. I couldn't tell if those are tears or maybe I'm just hallucinating. I am half asleep after all.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I said smiling as I put my hand on his right cheek. That's weird, he doesn't have bandages anymore.. I swear he had bandages on his face awhile ago.

Maybe the doctor or nurse removed them while we were sleeping..

"No reason." He answered as he pulled me close to him making me lay down beside him and gave me a tight embrace. With that, I just closed my eyes again and tried to sleep.

"Micka?" He asked again.

"Hmm?"

"Can I go rest now?" He asked in a whisper.

"Of course." I answered as I giggled and kissed him on the lips, with my eyes closed.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"I love you so much." He continued.

"I love you more." I replied.

_Thursday; December 24 ; 9:38 AM : Shibuya Ho_spital

**BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . **

All I could hear is the heart monitor machine. That's all I want to hear.. Right now that's all I want to hear..

**BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEP . . BEEEEEEEEEEP . .**

_Wait a second.._

_The beep shouldn't be that long.._

I opened my eyes and immediately looked at the heart monitor.

.. A flatline..?

_No.._

The sound just echoed inside my ear and it took time for me to realize..

_He's gone.._

_He's gone..?_

_No.._

_He can't be.._

_No!_

"**NO!**" I yelled as I tears started pouring off my eyes. I was shaking uncontrollably, out of fear and out of nervousness as I hurriedly pressed the emergency button in the room. The doctors and nurses immediately went in the room, rolling the AED with them.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thursday; December 24 ; 10:00 AM : Shibuya Hospital_

_Everything was a blur.._

_It all happened so fast.._

_I knew he wasn't fine.. I knew he wasn't alright.._

_I shouldn't have held on to hope._

_I shouldn't have. That way I could've prepared myself for the possibility that he might.._

_He did.. _

_That fast.. He did.. _

_...He's gone. _

An image of him smiling genuinely, like the last time I saw him, appeared as I closed my eyes to get rid of all the tears forming.

My sigh shook as I exhaled to calm myself down, as I kept on repeating, trying to implant on my head that he's never coming back..

_...He's gone._

_Thursday; December 24 ; 10:30 AM : Shibuya Hospital_

I walked on the busy hallway of Shibuya Hospital on the main floor. I noticed everyone on the hallway stared at me as I pass by them. It made me look down on my hands to the bouquet of roses I was dragging on the floor, leaving behind a scent so fragrant.

_Maybe that's why they're looking at me. Cause I'm holding these bouquet of roses awkwardly. I never carried roses before in my whole life, especially a bouquet of it. _

"Good morning Hyuuga-san!" A nurse greeted me as she stopped on her tracks to bow as I walked by. I ignored her, like how I usually do whenever I come here.

_Or maybe the reason why they're all looking is because my father owns this hospital, one of the many that he owns. _

I just kept on walking, dragging the roses behind me, towards room 12-1. I heard from my brother that this guy likes the color red, pink and purple, and as to why, I never asked. So I just bought him red, pink and purple roses from America. I had them shipped these this morning.

I stopped as soon as I saw a lot of doctors and nurses outside room 12-1. They look troubled. My heart dropped as the worst case scenario entered into my head.

_N-no.. He couldn't have..? I-I got all the best doctors in the city to aid him.. He shouldn't have.. _

_Maybe they're just there discussing about.. stuff.. like how the guy's wounds quickly healed and congratulating other doctors on their hard work. _

_It's very unlikely of me to jump into conclusions. _

_But still.. _

Out of the many people crowded in front of the door of 12-1, only one caught my eye. She has wavy shoulder length red hair; her hand covered half of her face as she was staring out in the open.

She snapped out of thought and for some reason, tilted her head to the right and slowly looked straight at me. Her pinkish purple eyes were red and puffy, was she crying all night? Red, pink, purple. Hey, just like the roses I have on my hand.

I raised up the roses to take a good at it. Red, pink, purple. Killua's favorite colors are the same with the hair and eyes of the girl.

I looked back at the girl, and as I did, she smiled at me, still with tears on her eyes.

I don't know her, but I think I might know now..

I walked towards the room, through the doctors, and stood in front of her. To be honest, it made me nervous.. You know, standing in front of her. She's tall but not taller than me, has a model's body, slim and flawless legs, she's wearing a black tank top, white shorts and a coat on top of her outfit. It looks like she rushed out from her house still wearing her pajamas. She's very pretty. I was never interested in girls my whole life, they were my last priority, but this girl..

She caught my attention just like that..

"Do you know him?" I snapped out of thought and looked at her. She was smiling at me but I could tell, she just forced one out.

"Y-yeah, s-sort of." I stuttered as I looked away.

"Was he your friend?" She continued, her voice quivered as tears fell down her eyes. Still, she smiled.

There was long pause before I could answer. I had to think about it.

"No." I answered as I slowly looked back at her.

"I just came by to give him these. I heard these were his favorite colors so I went and bought it for him." I continued as I raised up the bouquet. As she laid eyes on the roses, tears immediately fell from her eyes as sorrow and pain was immediately painted on her face.

My eyes widen as a thought hit me.

"W-was..?" I uttered.

"What.. W-what do you mean.. was..?" My grip on the bouquet slowly loosened.

She tried so hard to cover her tears with a smile, but it was no use. Tears fell from her eyes continuously. I could tell she's really hurt.

"...He's gone." She said in a whisper between the sobs and cries.

The bouquet fell on the cold floor.

_He can't be gone.._

My sigh quivered as I exhaled through my mouth. It suddenly was difficult for me to breath.

"He didn't even shed a tear." She continued still sobbing. My eyes widen as a thought hit my head.

*Flashback*

Thursday; December 24 ; 1:28 AM ; 124 Street

_Everything was dark.. All I could hear were continues sobs and cries.._

_Was it one of the drunken guys..?_

_I tried to slowly open my eyes to look at the person sobbing.._

_Silver hair.._

_Body against the ground.._

_His face on the ground as well.. _

_Who..?_

_Is he the one crying..?_

"It hurts so much.." He said between his sobs and cries as he tried to eased the pain.

_What hurts so much? _

_What.. What happened..?_

_He's just lying there, crying.. _

_He's crying so much.._

_Is this a dream..?_

I tried to open my eyes again to take a good look at the guy..

He slowly raised up his head and looked at me..

_His face, full of tears.. Tears continuously falling from his eyes.._

_Killua..?_

_Why is he crying so much..?_

"Natsume." He said between his sob and cries, and forced a smile.

_Everything was a blur.. Now it became dark.._

*End of flashback*

_When all that happened.._

_He cried.. Alone.. _

_By himself.. _

_Killua. _

My hand was trembling as I raised it up slowly and used it to cover my eyes. Tears suddenly flowed down my cheeks as I remembered Killua's crying face..

"What the hell is wrong with him..?" I whispered as I cried silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday; December 24 ; 8:30 AM ; Hyuuga's Mansion ; 2 years later

I sighed as I threw my phone due to frustration.

"Why isn't he answering his damn phone?" I yelled trying to vent my anger at no one in front of me.

"Did he forget my birthday or something? For two years that dumb ass never even greeted me once. Tch." I continued.

"Master Kouichi, are you alright?" The head maid asked as she came from the kitchen. I looked back at her annoyed.

"Have you heard from that dumb fuck recently?" I yelled as I tried to calm myself down before I could vent all my frustration at her.

"You're father sir? He's in a meeting in Okinawa with-"

"The other dumb fuck!" I yelled as I cut her off.

"Master Natsume just went out a few hours ago. He said he would be going to-"

"Killua! I meant Killua!" I yelled as I sighed. She kept on saying the wrong person.. Well, they are dumb fuckers too..

With that said, her eyes widen as she stared at me quite shocked for a second then just looked away with a sadness painted all over her face.

"I'm sorry Master Kouichi. I.. I don't know where he is.." She said as she hurriedly left with her head bowed down.

"That's not what I asked! Hey!-" I yelled as I tried to stop her from leaving but she just rushed out.

I sighed.

What the hell is her problem? Tsk.

_I guess it's no use getting answers from this house. I'll just go to Killua myself. _

I quickly grabbed my phone and my coat and rushed out of the house. I could've driven my black Lamborghini, but I was too lazy. Besides, it's not that far of a walk anyway.

I reached his house in less than 2 minutes, partly because his house is not that far away and mostly because I ran. I stopped on the front door and rang the doorbell.

_Waiting.. Waiting.. Waiting.._

My patience isn't that long.

"Killua!" I yelled as I knocked, no, banged my fist on the door.

_No answer.._

I turned away from the door and faced their front lawn filled with snow.

_That's weird.. This place looks like shit.. Killua never left their front lawn full of snow.. _

_Maybe he got lazy and busy that's why he neglected it.. _

I took a deep sigh once again.

_Maybe he's at work. _

I hurriedly left the place and started walking. Hoping to find Killua at his work and finally give him a piece of my mind.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze gushed to my face, and just to my face, making me stop on my tracks. I looked around and saw a lot of gangsters and goons eyeing on me. This must be their place, as Killua calls it, their "sanctuary."

All of them were eyeing on me like they want something from me or something. I hate people staring at me. I have nothing against these kinds of guys here; it's the immense amount of arrogance and pride that oozes out of their ego that makes me despise them.

"What the fuck you looking at?" I asked coldly as I glared at them. They flinched and just looked away.

"124th Street." I said looking up to a sign in front of me.

_Why of all places would it get cold here? Just on this one spot right here? When I rushed to Killua's, it wasn't this cold. Maybe I was too pre-occupied to even feel the temperature drop. _

"Nice looking pick you got there." I snapped out of thought and looked over to a guy standing in front of me. I looked down on my neck to the pick Killua gave me.

Yep, I made it into a necklace so I wouldn't lose it. I even polish it everyday and I don't let other people touch it. You know, because it's a limited edition and all that's why I'm taking good care of it. Not cause my best friend gave it to me.

"I want it." He said eyeing on it. I scoffed thinking on how many people has already told me that they do. Some even bribed me with money and food. No amount of money or no matter how delicious the food is would ever make me give up this pick to them. This is special.

"Hand it over." He said as he grabbed it. A vein twitched on my head as his filthy hands touched it. He started yanking it out of my neck.

Too bad, I bought a really sturdy white gold necklace in America thinking that there might be an unfortunate circumstance that someone would yank it off of me. And that situation did come.

"Let go of it and get out of my sight." I said coldly, giving him one of my death glares.

"Or else what?" He said smirking, still yanking it off my neck.

"I'll kill you." I continued as I smirked, still giving him a glare. As soon as he looked at me, like all of the other goons, he flinched, slowly let go of my necklace, and walked away.

"Son of a-.. He got his finger prints all over it! Tch." I mumbled annoyed as I pouted my lips, looking over at the pick, trying to wipe it all off.

I continued walking, still wiping the pick, until I reached Choklit, Killua's work. He started working here the day after I told him this was my favorite cafe. And since then he never quit. I never complained cause he gives me free chocolate caramels; my favorite.

"Look what we have here! Kouichi Hyukagi came back from America!"

I looked up from my pick to the person waving at me in front of the cafe. It was Killua's manager, as usual, all smiles.

"Is Killua working?" I asked with a straight face, not wasting a second of my time. With that said, his expression was same as the head maid's.

"I.. uh.. I don't know where he is.." He said as he grabbed the empty plastic trash can and immediately went inside the shop.

"What the f-.. That wasn't even what I asked!" I yelled as I started walking to the shop.

"I know where he is."

I stopped as I was about to reach out for the door and looked over to whoever was talking.

_It's the person I loathe.. _

_Hmm, loathe is a very strong word. _

_Not really loathe. More like a.. Hate._

_No, no, hate is what I feel towards my father who abruptly abandoned me._

_More of a.. Dislike.._

_Yeah, that's it. I dislike him. _

_It's a guy, not taller than me actually. He's wearing a black winter coat and a red and white scarf wrapped around his neck. _

_His bangs tied into a ponytail above his forehead. Honestly, it looks ridiculous when he has his hair like that. Not like me, I could pull it off. Tch. _

_He's wearing his Ray Ban glasses, slightly covering his almond brown eyes, making it look black. He looks like a nerd wearing those.. Wait a minute, are those mine? _

I put my hands in the pocket of my Armani leather jacket and glared at him. Well, not at him, at the glasses. I'm pretty sure they're mine.

"Oniisan, I know where he-"

"I heard you the first time." I said coldly cutting him off. He slowly looked away and then eventually turned around.

"Follow me." He said as he started to walk. Obviously, I followed him. As much as I dislike him, He knows where my best friend is. And I want to see my best friend.

_I don't hate this kid for no reason. It's a family complication thing actually. We have the same mother so we're half brothers. My dad promised he would come back for me but until now, he hasn't. I didn't really mind because I still had my mom. But she never treated me right as a son just because I look exactly like my dad. She hates me for looking like my dad for leaving her. Then she married Natsume's father and they had Natsume as a second son. My mom loooooves Natsume. She would buy him everything he wants and buy me nothing. He has everything that I want and has been longing for my whole life; my mother's love. Yeah, I envy him. And that jealousy, after a long time, turned into hatred. He's done a lot of things to impress me so I don't exactly hate him now. Just.. Dislike._

We reached a place that I've never even thought of checking.

"The cemetery?" I asked before walking in the gates. He looked back at me, looked down and just continued walking.

_What the hell would Killua be doing in the cemetery?_

I just continued to follow him. At the very far back from the gates, beside a cherry blossom tree, he stopped.

"So is he working here now?" I asked coldly as I was looking around, not minding the many tombs around me. He turned around to face me and looked at me with sad eyes. I raised a brow at him.

"What?" I barked. The last time he looked at me like that was when I got mad at him cause he ate my favorite crayons back in kindergarten. Obviously he got away with it. He got his karma anyway, he pooped the rainbow.

"So, where is he?" I asked sighing eyeing at him annoyed.

He slowly tilted his head to the left and fixed his eyes on someone or something. I looked at him weirdly but then slowly looked at where he was staring at with those sad eyes.

And at the sight of it, my heart dropped as my eyes widen.

**Killua Zaoldyeck**

**Born on: July 7, 1992**

**Died on: December 24, 2011**

My sigh quivered as I exhaled to get a grip on this.. reality. Tears formed in my eyes as I opened my mouth, wanting to say something, but not a sound coming out.

_What the..? Died on.. December 24, 2011..? He died on.. On my birthday..?_

_No, this.. This is.. This isn't real._

"Did he put you up to this?" I asked looking at Natsume smirking with tears in my eyes. He looked back at me confused.

"Is this some kind of surprise shit he's pulling to scare me to death or something?" I continued.

"He's here somewhere isn't he? This is all a prank huh?" I said looking around trying to find that silver haired guy I'm hoping to see.

"This isn't real right? It's his prank, right Natsume?" I asked as I fixed my sight on him, smirking, still with tears in my eyes. He just stared at me in disbelief. Disbelief cause in all my life, I never cried. Ever.

"NATSUME!" He flinched as I yelled annoyed. My eyes widen as tears suddenly fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It was my fault! If I hadn't acted like a spoiled brat and just came home earlier then this wouldn't have happened! I.. I was cornered by a group of drunk guys at 124 Street and Killua, he.. He saved my life.. H-he pushed me out of the circle and.. They beat him up.. I was out cold and.. He was crying.. He was all alone and he was crying.. I never.. I never wanted this to happen.. I just.. I was at downtown with Ruka.. and I-I was gonna come home after you left cause I didn't want to see you leave.. But then you called and.. I hurried home.. And that happened.. I.. I acted like a brat.. I'm.. I just wanted your attention.. I longed for my brother's love.. I longed for my Oniisan.. I'm sorry.. You're best friend.. He.. I'm very sorry Oniisan.." He cried and sobbed in front of me like a little kid. Both of his hands were in front of his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. But it wouldn't.. I wonder how long he has been holding this guilt.

I stared at him shocked. I didn't know what to say or do. 2 years in America and when I came back.. My best friend is gone..

"Why didn't.." My voice quivered. I stopped and took a moment to compose myself.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Killua is.." I struggled to compose my voice as I looked away trying so hard to stop the tears from falling.

_Damn it, I couldn't even say the word._

"I begged all of them to not say a word to you. I.. wanted to tell you myself.." He said between his sobs and cries.

_Natsume never cried this much in his whole life. He must have been in pain for so long._

"When I woke up, he.. He told me to go home.. And that you were.. worried about me.. He even asked if I was okay.. What is wrong with him? He even smiled! After all that he could still smile.. Why.."

I just stared at him, still in shock..

"I even hired the best doctors in the city and not even they could.. Save him.. But he.. He died when you were born.. At 9:38 AM.. He.. He never even did anything wrong.. Why him..? Oniisan, I'm very sorry.. I know he means a lot to you.. It's all my fault.. All my fau-" He got cut off as I put my right hand on his head. He looked at me with those red puffy eyes of his. Maybe that's why he's been wearing my glasses.. He's been crying lately..

"It's not your fault. Knowing him, he did that cause he wanted to. Don't think it was your fault. He just.. Didn't want to see you get hurt.. Cause I'm pretty sure.. He already realized that you're in more pain than what you're actually showing. He realized before I did. And that's why he did it." I said looking at Killua's... Tomb as tears uncontrollably fell from my eyes. Natsume just stared at me.

"I'm sorry. For everything. Otouto." I said as I looked at him and smiled. With that, he covered his eyes with his hands as tears gushed out of his eyes again. I sighed and slowly and awkwardly pulled him to my chest and let him rest his head there. I patted his head from time to time to help him calm down.

I looked over at my pick, and at the sight of it, I couldn't help but cry..

_..He's gone._

"Would you look at that, THE Kouichi Hyukagi is crying. For me!" I immediately looked up as his voice echoed in my head. I looked around hoping to find the silver haired guy somewhere here.

My heart tightened as I didn't see a Killua like I was hoping to.

But I swear if he was here, I could imagine him smiling at me, cheerfully. Partly because I'm crying and still crying for him, but mainly because I apologized to my brother.

I looked over at Killua's tomb and then at the sky.

_There were no clouds. The weather forecast predicted a snow storm today. It was cloudy this morning. But I guess the wind somehow blew it all away. _

"Tsk, even when you're up there, you still want my birthday to be a good and sunny one huh?" My voice trembled as I looked at the sky smiling but still crying.

"I always looked out for you since day one. But now, I could stop right?"

_I held the pick up, trying to cover the sun behind it. Flashbacks came into my head when I met Killua from the day one._

"Right now, you're in a place where you don't need comfort or help."

_"Don't worry about me, Kou! I'm okay!"_

"Every time you tell me you're okay or you're fine, I never believed you. Cause I knew you were lying."

_"Kouichi, I'm alright! See? I'm fine!"_

"But now.. If you're trying to tell me that you're okay up there.. I believe you.."

_I imagined, from all the years and everything we've been through, the smile that never disappeared on his face._

"I know this time; I could trust your word on that."

The leaves and cherry blossoms on the trees and the grass gracefully swayed as the wind blew through them and also gently caressing through Natsume and I. I squinted my eyes as the sun grew brighter and the sun's rays gently kissed my face as I felt warmth. With that, I couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time.

"At least this time.. You're not lying right, Killua?"

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

Hope you guys enjoyed this short story~! :3


End file.
